Homecoming
by Jandii
Summary: Major Evan Lorne returns to his parents house after a long absence to find a small surprise waiting for him.
1. Prologue

The night was crisp, and rather cold this evening. I stood outside the house that I had vowed never to return to. Each note that rang out from the living room was as sharp and clear as I remembered them being, as they drifted through the frosty winter air.

The lights were on, a beacon showing the way home for a weary traveller, reminding me of what I had turned my back on. Apart from the music, there was no other sound. Christmas is a season for rejoicing for most other people, but here it reminds them of me, and what I did.

I took a step forward, and then stopped again. They were playing my favourite piece now. It seems like I was not entirely forgotten to them. I picked my bag up and slung it over my shoulder.

The ten steps I had to take to reach the front door felt as though they would take a million years to complete. I paused after each step, wondering if I was doing the right thing, wondering if they could ever forgive what had happened. I almost turned around to walk away several times.

The music kept on. All my favourite pieces. I felt as though the music was mocking me, showing me that they had moved on after I had left. But they hadn't. There was no laughter. No one was singing. The joy that had once permeated my home was gone.

I finally reached the front door. I tested the handle, it was unlocked. I pushed it open. The door moved easily enough, but it screeched as it did so. The music stopped. I stood still, hoping that they would ignore the sound. They did. The music started again, another piece I could remember playing.

I eased the door closed. This time I made sure there was no sound. I crept through the darkened halls until I reached my room. I opened the door and stepped inside. It was the same as the day I left it, just with a lot more dust. I sat down on the bed, and slid my bag from my shoulder.

I stayed there for a few minutes before rising, and walking out of my room, I went to the gallery. Every single member of our family had a portrait in there, as well as many of our friends. Old friends and family seemed to jump out at me, like they wanted me to realise what I had missed.

My old commanding officer was there, with his wife and two kids. The next picture was of me, with his little girl. She wasn't so little in that picture though; she had been about seventeen, eighteen when it was taken. She was a beautiful young girl, her whole life ahead of her. I loved her. I never found out why she left me.

I moved on to the next picture. It was of a tiny little girl. I didn't recognise her. The plaque at the bottom of the picture said her name. Abigail. Abigail Grace. Another child in my family that I didn't know about. A child that probably didn't know about me.

I walked down to the living room. It was time to face the music.

The doors were open. Everyone's attention was on a tiny child at the piano. She would have only have been about six or seven. She finished the piece she was playing and turned to bow. She saw me leaning in the doorway. Her eyes grew wide, and everyone began to turn to see what was going on. Her face suddenly lit up in a huge smile,

"Daddy, Your home!"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N – Thanks to everyone who reviewed and alerted my story, it means a lot. To those who reviewed, I know I said I would get this chapter up on the weekend, but I got bored, and wrote instead of playing computer games. Anyway here's the first chapter of Homecoming.

* * *

Sometimes I have to wonder why I decided to join the Air Force. I love most parts of my job, but there are some things that just don't seem right. Like a superior officer having the power to tell you that if he had been ordered to attend a torture session then he was going to drag you along with him, just so that he doesn't suffer through it alone. So that's why I'm currently standing in a large function hall at the Pentagon, alongside Colonel Sheppard, wearing my blues, and being expected to play nice with the dignitaries. Out of all the different cultures that I have had to entertain, both here in the Milky Way and back home in Pegasus, the Tau'ri have to be the worst. At least on other planets, I'm generally allowed to have my P-90, 9 mil and C4 with me. I am much more comfortable when I've got those, as it means that my team and I have a chance to escape if anything goes wrong. Here, not so much. I'd actually have to stick around and explain my actions to a bunch of people who think they know more about my job than I do, and therefore think they are qualified to judge my every action.

"Lorne"

I lose my train of thought as Colonel Sheppard just hissed at me under his breath and nudged me in the ribs with his elbow.

"Sir?" I whisper back to him.

"The President is about to speak. Now pay attention."

The President speaks for about fifteen or so minutes, going on about the great achievements that some section of the military has made. He concludes his speech with, "Due to the classified nature of one of these projects I am not able to give great detail about some occurrences that a select few personnel from around the world have been involved in, however, I would still like to recognise the effort and dedication of two people. These two have taken it upon themselves, with the assistance of their teams, to ensure the security of our people. At times their dedication has almost caused them to pay the highest possible price, yet they continue to do their duty, often with a smile and a sly joke to increase morale on base. With this in mind I would like to ask Major General Jack O'Neill to step forward."

General O'Neill? The President must have been talking about two from the SGC, probably Colonels Carter and Mitchell, if anyone deserves recognition for what they've done for this planet it's those two.

I switch my attention from my thoughts to General O'Neill, as he starts to speak.

"When I first accepted the promotion to Brigadier General, one of my reasons was because I had been told I could do anything I wanted to, within reason. As such I promoted my former second in command to Lieutenant Colonel, a promotion she deserved. Those two that to president spoke of also deserve promotions, for many of the same reasons that the then Major Samantha Carter deserved hers. Now since we all know how much I love speeches, Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne could you get up here before I make an idiot of myself."

My mind reeled. Sheppard's smirk told me he had known that this was going to happen, and that this had been the reason he had blackmailed me into coming tonight. Well, two can play at this game. I lifted my head, and marched over to the podium, Sheppard matching me stride for stride. I ran on automatic for most of the ceremony, repeating General O'Neill's words back to him. If I'd known about this, I would have invited my family to celebrate alongside me. It would have gone a long way to healing the rift that I caused when I walked out on my family the Christmas before I entered the Air Force Academy.

It isn't until I was supposed to receive my new insignia that I realise that this ceremony was going to be a little different to what I expected. A small child climbed the steps of the podium. Dressed in a dark turquoise dress, one that brings out the blue in her eyes was my little Abigail, and, from the way she has something clutched in her hand, I guessed that she was going to pin the insignia to my shoulders. I was right. Once she had walked over to us, Sheppard put his hand on my shoulder, and pushed me to my knees.

Abbi kept a straight face as she carefully pinned the new insignia to my shoulders, but her eyes were twinkling with laughter. She was finding the entire situation as funny as the Colonel was, and unlike him, I'm not able to get my revenge my making her do her own paperwork. Once she finished, she took a step back, looked me up and down, before stating, "You look funny like that Daddy. You look really small now."

I just smile at her, lost for words, and feeling slightly sick. I hadn't told anyone on Atlantis about Abbi, as I couldn't find the words to explain that I hadn't known I had a daughter until after I joined the expedition, until I went home for Christmas three years ago. There was no way now that I would be allowed to keep Abbi a secret any longer. Sheppard doesn't like secrets being kept from other team members; he says it weakens the team, as it shows that we don't trust each other entirely. The fact that I've not only kept this from my gate team but also the command team, of which he is a part of, is going to get me in so much shit once we get back to the city.

However, that is later, and now I am going to take my daughter, and mingle with those that make up the dull, dark sea of suits that currently occupy the floor space. After Sheppard dismisses me, of course. I turn my head, open my mouth to ask if I'm dismissed, but he cuts me off.

"Go and have fun Colonel, we'll talk about this later."

I pick Abbi up and walk down the stairs. Sheppard didn't look angry, more disappointed, and _that_ is worse than if I knew I was in for a verbal lashing about trust and communication. He's disappointed that didn't tell him, at least, that I had a daughter. He's disappointed that in the four years I've been in Atlantis, I've never been able to trust anyone else completely. I don't know how I can convince him that it isn't his fault, he's definitely the most approachable commanding officer I've ever had, but that's the problem. He's my commanding officer. Most of the ones I've had in the past have just been waiting for you to make the smallest slip up, and you're gone, and don't let the door hit you on the way out.

A soft touch on my shoulder brings me back to the present. Laura Cadman. Resplendent as always in the Marines dress uniform. She holds out her arms, and Abbi twists from my grasp, and into Laura's arms. Laura looks at her with a soft smile on her face.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Airman Abigail 'Terror' Grace Lorne," was my daughter's reply, "that's my rank, name, and call sign."

Laura laughed, "You're going to follow in your Dad's footsteps then, Terror?"

"Yup. I'm going to learn to fly the Falcon and the Hornet, and shoot down the bad guys with them."

That gets a grin from all the people around us. Abbi isn't done with her curve balls that evening though, and her next comment, and subsequent question come so far from left field that it started in the right field, travelled around the world a few times, before coming to light.

"You're very pretty," she said to Laura.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself," was Laura's amused reply.

"Uncle James says that Daddy needs a pretty girl to marry him and keep him out of trouble. Would you be able to do that, and become my Mommy?"

I froze. I was vaguely aware of my elder sister, Erin, coming and taking Abbi from Laura, hugging and congratulating me, before instructing Abbi to do the same, but it was in the background. I hadn't even contemplated dating again, let alone getting married, since Abbi's mom left me ten and a half years ago. I broke out of my daze to find a very concern Laura looking at me, and Colonel Sheppard standing behind me with a hand on my shoulder, asking if I was ok. I nod, not yet trusting my voice, before making a tactical retreat for the nearest door outside.

Somehow I end up in a grassy area not far from the Pentagon. Sliding down to the ground, I take a few deep breaths, trying to get my sense of equilibrium back. A moment later Sheppard sits down beside me and Laura sits in front of me.

Laura puts a hand on my knee, "I know what kids are like Evan, and I know they often just say the first thing that occurs to them. I didn't take her seriously."

"I know," comes my soft reply, "but..."

I trail off and shrug, not knowing how to finish that sentence. I've never told anyone the truth about what happened between Meaghan Callaghan and me. It's too painful for me to even think about. The look on Laura's face also confused me. I could see sympathy, confusion, and something I didn't recognise, yet made me feel uncomfortable.

We sit there for another few minutes, before Colonel Sheppard broke the silence.

"You ready to head back to base Lorne?" he asked, as he stood up.

I nodded, and griped the hand he offered to me, which he used to pull me back to my feet. We walked back to the Pentagon, where a very worried General, and our transport home, was waiting.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun rising over what was now Atlantis' East pier woke me up slowly. I was not ready to wake up, not when I would have to explain what had happened last night to the Colonel. The twinges of pain in my back and neck however, made it impossible to get back to sleep.

"It's about time you woke up."

The sound of Sheppard's voice behind me startled me. I stood up, awkwardly, and turned to face him.

"You going to explain, or do I have to make it an order?" He asked as he walked over to me.

"It's a long story, sir."

"I've plenty of time, Colonel. General O'Neill sent Sam and Colonel Mitchell over to run things, while you and I sort this out."

"There's nothing to sort out, Sir. Yes, Abbi's my daughter, I'm sorry I didn't say anything but, well..." I rub the back of my neck, hoping Sheppard will understand.

"It's a long story."

I smile softly; he did understand what I didn't say.

"Yeah."

Sheppard let me go after that, with an order to go get cleaned up, and changed into civvies, and get some breakfast before reporting to the gym.

When I arrived, he was talking to Colonel Carter, and had what looked like a picnic basket at his feet. I stood to the side, waiting patiently for the Colonels to finish speaking. A moment later they did. I was about to salute Colonel Carter, but as I started to move my hand she glared at me.

"I'm sure I haven't been gone long enough that you would have forgotten my rule about saluting me, wouldn't you agree, Colonel?"

I grin and apologise, the Colonel always has hated having anyone on the command staff salute her, and banned us from it within her first week as Commander of Atlantis. Sheppard smirks at me from behind her back.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Go where?" I return, my curiosity at what he has planned getting the better of me.

"That would be telling, Lorne. You'll just have to wait and see."

He pauses for a moment before activating his comm.

"Two to beam up, Daedalus."

I soon found myself in the gate room of the SGC. Sheppard, the picnic basket one hand, grabbed my arm, just below the elbow with the other, and dragged me toward the elevator. Once we were safely inside, he let go of my arm, and the button to take us to the top of this shaft. He was grinning still, obviously pleased with himself. It wasn't long before we exited that elevator, and entered the one going to the surface. I took the bait that he was dangling in front of me.

"What's going on, Sir?"

"I told you O'Neill gave us some time off to sort out things out. Officially, we're working through some communications problems that have been occurring since we have returned to Earth. Unofficially, O'Neill thinks we both need a holiday, and this was the only way he could get it for us, without the IOA complaining."

I mutter something about the IOA being more trouble than they're worth and Sheppard just throws a sympathetic smile toward me. We've both had to clean up messes made by the IOA before, and it sure isn't fun. They like to pass the blame off if they can, which, fortunately isn't very often.

Reaching the surface we sign out, and Sheppard heads over to where the cars belonging to the Expedition are stored. He signs his out, and we climb in. As we drive away from the mountain, the warmth of the sun, and the exhaustion that comes from living and working in a place like Atlantis lull me to sleep again.

"Lorne. Lorne, come on. Wake up, we're here. Lorne."

The words only just seem to penetrate the fog that is my mind at the moment. A moment later a hand grasps my shoulder, and gently shakes me.

"Lorne, come on, open up those baby blues of yours."

I groan, my eyes slowly flickering open.

"How long?" I croak, my mouth and throat dry.

Sheppard passes me a bottle of water.

"You've been out for about four hours now."

I open the bottle and take a long drink, the cool water feeling amazing against my parched lips.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"A property that once belonged to my father," A slight shadow passes across his face as he thinks of his father's passing about eighteen months ago, "He left it for me. Dave has a few people looking after it for me."

"Dave's your brother, isn't he?"

"Yep. He's older than me by about four years."

"You're lucky."

"Yeah, I am. You have any family besides Abbi?"

I shrug, not wanting to get into a philosophical debate on what constituted a family. Sheppard takes the gesture the way I wanted him to, and gets out of the car. He pulls a couple of bags out of the back, one of which I recognise to be mine. I climb out of the car before I fall asleep again. Sheppard throws me my bag, which I then swing onto my shoulders. I follow him into the house. A few minutes later he leaves me in my room to get ready for lunch. I lie down on the bed, to test it out and promptly fall asleep.

* * *

Sheppard walks down the hall to where he left his second in command only half an hour before. A smile crosses his face as he open the door a fraction and peers inside. His second had passed out again, this time on a bed. He nodded slightly, this had been the only confirmation that he needed to prove that Lorne had desperately needed a break.


	4. Chapter 3

Homecoming Chapter 3

The dim half light of dawn filtered through the window, gradually waking me up. I was momentarily confused, before I recalled what had happened yesterday. I slipped out of bed, and walked down the hall. The fragrant aroma of coffee wafted past my nose. The kitchen door was already open, with Sheppard sitting at the breakfast bar, a mug in his hand. He grinned at me as I walked in.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did. How long was I asleep for?"

"You fell asleep before lunch yesterday, which was about 1300, it's now 0600, so you've been asleep about 17 hours. That doesn't take into account couple of hours you slept in the car yesterday. Not exactly a normal occurrence for you to sleep that much is it?"

I shrug, not wanting Sheppard to know just how badly I sleep normally. He does have the final say in the mission roster, after all, and also wouldn't think twice about telling Jen Keller that I generally only sleep for a maximum of six hours at a time.

He just looked at me for a moment, before he shook his head. He stood up and deposited his coffee mug in the sink.

"Help yourself to the coffee, and grab whatever you want for breakfast. Then go get changed into jeans and a pair of boots, and meet me out the back."

He disappeared before I could question him as to the day's activities.

* * *

I poured myself a cup of coffee and drank it quickly before scouting around the kitchen, looking for something edible. I found some muesli bars in the pantry, and took one. I wasn't all that hungry, I rarely am first thing in the morning, so I just nibbled at it until it was about half finished. As I walked out the door, to go and get changed I wrapped the remains back up, and, when I entered my room, put it on the chest of drawers. I shut the door, and quickly get changed, not wanting to know what the consequences would be if I disobeyed Sheppard's order. When I'm finished changing, I pull the curtains open. I can see Sheppard striding up the path that leads toward the back of the house. Pulling on my boots, I run for the back door, hoping to get there before him. I don't quite make it, but Sheppard's eyes betray his amusement at my attempt.

"Ready to go Lorne?"

"Yup"

No, I'm not ready, but I'd rather take a bullet than admit to my CO that not knowing what he has planned for the day scares the crap out of me. Back in Atlantis, I'm the organised one. I do the majority of the planning for the day to day running of the base, the military part at least. The rest, we do together. Unless I'm in the infirmary, then Sheppard has to do everything, but I always catch up with what he's planned as soon as I'm realised. So no, I'm not ready, because, suddenly Sheppard seems to be deliberately keeping me off balance, by changing the rules that we've played by for four years without telling me what the new ones are.

* * *

I trudge after him. Sheppard's bouncing around like Abbi did that first Christmas I met her, after I accidentally fed her too much sugar. Rounding a final corner in the path, I can see stables laid out in front of me. I stop and stare at them. Sheppard turns around, he must have heard me stop, his eyes questioning me. I grit my teeth a walk over to him. When I'm beside him, he puts a hand on my back, and then keeps walking. The message is clear, I'm not getting out of this, whatever this is. We finally leave the path and walk over to the corral.

When we get there, a man walks out of the stables, leading... No, no, no, no, no, no. There is no fucking chance in hell, that I'm doing that. Sheppard's inside the corral now, and gestures for me to join him. I cross my arms and glare at him. He just grins.

"I'm not doing this, Sir."

"It's John, and yes you are."

"There is no fucking way, _John_, that I am doing that."


	5. Chapter 4

Standing in front of us was a young man whom I didn't recognise. In each of his hands he held a set of reins, which were attached to their respective bridles, and each was worn by a horse. I _hate_ horses. I have done since that monster belonging to my father mowed me down when I was a kid.

It wasn't until I felt Sheppard grab my arms, and got me to sit on the ground that I realised that I was hyperventilating. Sheppard crouched down in front of me, talking softly, trying to pull my mind back from the void I had sent it to. Finally I shudder, and meet his eyes. I can see several emotions running through them, the most obvious being concern and worry. I don't know how to react, so few of my CO's have ever taken more than just a cursory concern for my wellbeing, and even then it only ever seems to occur when there is an issue appearing in my work. He sat down beside me, and started playing with the stones from the path.

A couple of sets of footsteps interrupted both of our thought processes. Four, or five, years in another galaxy makes it almost impossible to zone out completely. Both of us glance up, and I freeze completely. Sheppard, however, climbed back to his feet and grinned as he walks over to them. I put my head down, and rested my forehead against my knees. Our two visitors are both well known to me, and apparently to Sheppard as well. My brother-in-law James and his best friend David. Who, when I think about it, must be Sheppard's elder brother. I got to know him fairly well over that Christmas break three years ago, but, until now, never made the connection between him and my CO, despite him speaking about his 'baby' brother on several occasions. I suddenly smirk, David has told me heaps of embarrassing stories about the Colonel which may be able to be used to get revenge for his ordering me to that damn presentation.

"That's better."

Sheppard's voice drifted down from above my head. I lean back, grinning at him. He groans.

"What the _hell_ did you tell him Dave?"

"I may have mentioned the incident involving you, James, myself, and Mom's antique record collection."

"I was four"

"We played Frisbee with a stack of collectors' items John, _after_ Mom told both of us that we couldn't touch them. I don't think your age really affected what you would have done. You still insist on touching things you're not supposed to."

This comment of David's sent me off in gales of laughter. He's more correct than he knows. Sheppard never can resist touching McKay's latest piece of shiny Ancient tech.

Sheppard suddenly grabs my hands and hauls me to my feet, before plonking a helmet on my head and doing the straps up properly before I resist. I freeze, realising that Sheppard was still determined to get me to ride one of those hellish creatures. James and David say good bye at this point, they had to keep going, something to do with an important meeting. Sheppard grabs my shoulders, and looks me directly in the eye.

"There is nothing to be scared of. I will be beside you every step."

I glare at him, and walk toward the corral. I don't like horses, but that does _not_ mean that I am scared of them. I'll show him. I slip through the railings and take the reins that are handed to me. I take a deep breath and put my foot in the stirrup, and try to spring up into the saddle. I almost fall back, when Sheppard's hands land on my waist, and push me up into the saddle. I secure my foot in the other stirrup, and just sit there, trying not to freak out. I close my eyes as we start to move, the young man leading my horse and Sheppard walking along me.

"Open your eyes, Evan. Seeing what is going on will make it less likely that you will fall off." Sheppard's voice is curiously gentle, much like the voice someone will adopt when they are talking to a frightened child. I open my eyes and see that we have not yet left the corral. Sheppard glances up at me, and watches for a second before going to open the gate. We walk out of the corral, and he closes the gate behind us. As I relax, I remember my behaviour toward him earlier.

"Sir."

"It's John."

"Ok, then. John. I was out of line earlier, in the way that I was speaking. I just want to apologise, and assure you that it won't happen again."

He sighs, "Evan, I don't what your CO's have done in the past, but I'm not them. I don't expect absolute subservience from you at all times, especially when we're off duty, and not even on base. You need to relax."

I go silent for a moment, and before I can stop myself I mumble, "Abbi's mother was one of my CO's daughters."

Sheppard doesn't say anything, although I know that he heard me. He just puts his hand on my knee as we walk on, a silent gesture of support and understanding that speaks volumes to me. It lets me know that despite my refusal to let myself trust anyone completely, he still trusts me.


	6. Chapter 5

We returned to the house a couple of hours later. All of the muscles from my waist down were as sore as all hell, but I was beginning to feel less like I had let Sheppard down. He had spent most of the ride telling me stories about his early days in the Air Force. Most of his stories were light-hearted, but looking back on them now, I realise that most of his jokes were simply covering up several unpleasant incidents, getting his units to forget that they were in shit with those higher up.

I collapsed on my bed once we entered the house, exhausted, but not able to sleep. Sheppard walked in a couple of minutes later and started laughing.

"You comfortable?"

I just grumble at him, before pulling the pillow out from beneath my face, and tossing it blindly at him. He just starts laughing harder. A moment later I can feel Sheppard fiddling with the laces on my boots, before pulling them off. He then puts one hand on my hip and the other on my shoulder before rolling me over onto my back. I keep my face buried into my remaining pillow, eventually ending up with it resting on my face. A hand appears in my field of vision as Sheppard tries to remove the pillow from my grasp. After a momentary struggle, he lets go. I lay there confused for a moment, before letting out a squawk. The bastard just hit me with my other pillow! I roll off the other side of my bed, grab my pillow and lash out at him. Within seconds, a full scale pillow fight broke out. Within seconds we were throwing pillows at each other. The fight lasted for about five minutes, until one of the pillows that Sheppard had thrown knocked the remains of the muesli bar I had eaten that morning off the chest of draws. I went to throw another pillow at him, but the look that he threw at me stopped me short. He walked over to where the bar had fallen and picked it up.

"Please tell me that you ate more than just this for breakfast."

It was a rhetorical question, Sheppard already knew the answer. I could tell from his expression. I just looked at the ground.

"You do eat more than this in Atlantis, don't you?"

I shrug, not really knowing how to answer the question. I do eat more than that for breakfast, but not often. Breakfast for me is generally just a mug of black coffee made so strong you could stand a spoon up in it. When I'm going off world, or am off world, I make sure I eat something, but most of the time it isn't much. A muesli bar, a power bar, something small like that.

"I guess Keller doesn't know, does she?"

I shake my head, and Sheppard sighs. He slings an arm around my shoulders and pulls me in the direction of the kitchen.

Once there I get pushed down onto one of the stools at the breakfast bar, while Sheppard starts preparing lunch. Not long after, a mug is pushed in front of me.

"Hot chocolate, sir?"

"Yup. It has less caffeine in it so you should be able to sleep better tonight."

I repress a groan. Some of my CO's in the past have attempted to correct my eating habits, none have succeeded. I should save Sheppard the effort, and just tell him it won't work. I'm about to tell him when he cuts in.

"I don't care what arguments you have against it. I am going to work with you to change this, and if you don't cooperate with me I'll just tell Keller, and let her deal with it."

I glare at him. I've been taking care of myself since I left home at fifteen, I don't need my CO interfering now. He puts a plate in front of me.

"Now eat."

It's an order, and was delivered that tone of voice which tells me that I don't want to disobey. I pick up by fork and begin to eat. It actually tastes quite good.

Once I've finished, I look over at Sheppard, who has a look of extreme amusement on his face.

"What are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"I thought I'd leave that up for you to decide."

"Is there anyway to explore the property without having to walk or ride one of those infernal creatures?"

He looks at me and laughs.

"I have just the thing."

* * *

The two men walk from the house to a small shed. Sheppard's apparent amusement is just a cover for the concern he is feeling for his XO. That his eating habits hadn't been picked up, despite being on base for four years now, is worrying. Sheppard hopes that this holiday may convince Lorne that no-one on Atlantis is going to attempt to destroy his career if he slips up even slightly. He is also beginning to wonder about what must have happened that would convince Lorne that no CO is to be trusted.


	7. Chapter 6

Sheppard's quad bikes are seriously cool. I can't understand why anyone would ride a horse when they have machines like this for their use. We spent most of the afternoon exploring the property. I was much happier using the quads than I was riding that thing this morning. Sheppard stopped at the crest of a hill as the sun began to set and I pulled up next to him. After a couple of minutes of silence Sheppard spoke.

"Who is Abbi's mother?"

I schooled my face into an expression of bored indifference, and answered, "Just an old acquaintance."

He sighed, before replying.

"You do realise that you're talking to the master of deflection, don't you?"

I look over at him for the first time since we stopped.

"I know how to see through you because I've done the same thing throughout my entire life so that I can avoid talking about whatever was wrong. So pretending that whatever happened between you didn't hurt isn't going to work, because I can see that it did."

I ignore him. I figure that if I don't say anything then Sheppard is eventually going to get tired of trying to act as a brother towards me, and stop trying to get slip passed my defences.

"You do realise that I can call up the names of everyone you served with during the period that Abbi had to be conceived in, and ask them who your acquaintance was."

Damn he's persistent.

"You know you've got to talk eventually. If you don't talk to me then I will be making catch up on all of the sessions with Dr Phillips that you've talked your way out of."

He's _blackmailing_ me into talking? I've got to admit I'm impressed; most CO's would have given up on me by this stage, or would have pulled me up on charges for ignoring them. My mouth opens suddenly, and before I know what I'm doing, I'm telling him what happened.

"She was my CO's daughter. I didn't understand why she left me, or why her father suddenly started hating me even more then he already did, until I went to my parents place three years ago and found Abbi there. My sister took care of Terror from the time she was three weeks old, and her mother abandoned her."

"Why do you call her Terror?"

I have to grin; he obviously has not been on the receiving end of a young child's machinations before.

"Because she is a terror."

"She can't be that bad, can she?"

"Teyla can't hit that hard, can she?" I reply and Sheppard grimaces. I've made my point. Teyla may look small and innocent, but she is anything but that. A life lived in fear of the Wraith meant that none of the people of Pegasus could afford to develop the kinds of stereotypes that have developed on Earth. Abbi's the same. She uses her appearance to fool people into thinking that she is much sweeter, innocent and naive then she actually is.

The last rays of sun slip beneath the horizon. Sheppard turns his quad back on, and switches on the headlights. I follow in suit, and soon we are heading back to the homestead. I spend the entire trip back trying to work out what had processed me to tell Sheppard as much as I had.

* * *

When we walk into the homestead Sheppard tells me to go take a shower while he gets dinner started. I obey the order without thinking. It isn't until I'm standing under the hot spray that I realise that if any of my previous CO's had issued an order like that I would have only done it to keep out of trouble, whereas with Sheppard I did it simply because he told me to. After finishing my shower, I dry myself off and pull on some underwear and a pair of clean sweat pants, before collapsing on my bed to try and work out what my epiphany means. I don't like what I come up with. Somewhere along the line, I started to trust Sheppard. Not only to bring me home alive in the field, which was a given, he'd do that for anyone, but also a friend. He'd already wormed through my defences, and, to be honest, I found myself not caring terribly much. Just talking to him out on that hill had lightened the weight on my shoulders, and, despite my earlier attempts to ignore him, I found myself beginning to think that maybe Sheppard wasn't like my other CO's. After all, he didn't kick me out after my massive screw ups while Colonel Carter was in command of the city. He had tried to convince me that it wasn't my fault that I had almost shot, while I was asleep, that I wasn't to blame for my actions during the Kirsan fever epidemic, and that Teyla would have been taken by Michael no matter which team accompanied her.

As I start to drowse I let myself think back over the past four years in Atlantis. Sheppard's an integral part of the city. He is well liked by the scientists, probably because he is one of the few who can tame McKay. He is adored by the Marines, who have adopted him as one of their own. Heck, even Woolsey likes the guy, and he's the exact opposite of Sheppard. I sit up and go to get up off the bed only to be presented with Sheppard standing in the doorway of my room, looking entirely too amused for his own good. I glare at him, as he saunters across the room and slumps down next to me.

"You done brooding yet?"

"I wasn't brooding."

"You going to be alright?"

I turn and face him properly.

"Why do you care whether I'm alright or not? I'm just the screw up who got sent to the SGC because there wasn't anywhere else that they could send me, and I hadn't screwed up enough for them to discharge me."

"I care because the moment you stepped on Atlantis and were appointed as my XO you became a member of my family. The little brother of the command staff. We take care of our own Evan, and that includes me taking care of you when you need it, whether you like it or not."

"Who are you, and what have you done to Sheppard?"

"I'm still me, but we realised that we were probably going to lose you if we didn't do something. I volunteered to take you out here, because out of everyone we're the two that need to bond most, and if that means actually having to talk, then it's worth it."

I sit there for a moment, mulling over what Sheppard said, before he pulls me to my feet to head out to dinner.

* * *

A/N – Sorry this has taken so long to get up, but my computer died almost two months ago, and I've only recently gotten it back. - Jandii


	8. Chapter 7

The next few days pan out in a similar way to the first one, with Sheppard forcing me to eat regularly, and to get outdoors for something other than work related activities. Sheppard hasn't asked me anymore about Abbi, probably figuring that I wasn't ready to give him anything more than I already had. He's right, even telling him as little as I did hurts like all hell. It's been around eleven years since everything that happened with Meaghan Callaghan, but Sheppard's the first person that I've ever told anything about the fiasco to. He's beginning to draw me out of my shell, beginning to convince me that my trust in him isn't something to be scared about, which in itself terrifies me. Opening up to someone means that I've given them the means to hurt me again, which is not something that I thought I ever would do. In fact...

"Oh Crap! Sheppard! What the hell was that?"

"Stop brooding."

"Did you have to pour freezing cold water over me?"

"Yup."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Anyway, we've just been recalled to Atlantis, something about Carter not wanting to deal with McKay and Zelenka after they've gone a couple of nights with no sleep, and lots coffee."

"So what did they blow up this time?"

"Mitchell won't say. He keeps trying, but ending laughing too hard to get anything out."

I grin at him as he pulls me up off the lawn where I'd been enjoying the sun.

"So we have no idea what we're walking into?"

"Nope."

I turn to walk into the house to pack, but Sheppard grabs my arm as I go to walk past him.

"I've already packed. Everything, except for the two of us, is already in the car."

We walk out to the car, laughing about previous incidents cause by the science twins.

* * *

Hours later we arrive back at the SGC and beam back across to Atlantis. When the light dissipates we find ourselves surrounded by people welcoming us back home. The general air of excitement that permeates the environment is more than slightly concerning, mainly because the last time anyone on this city was this excited was when we returned to Atlantis after the exile. McKay comes barging through the crowd.

"We have three ZPM's."

Both Sheppard's and my jaw hit the ground.

"I take Lorne out of the city for not quite a week, and you find ZPM's while we're gone?"

"Yes. Zelenka, Carter and I found directions to the industrial facility in the database. There were three ZPM's down there, fully charged, that the Ancients didn't take with them for some reason."

"Or the replicators made them while they were in the city."

"Yes, or that. The point is we are now running at full power."

"So why did Mitchell keep laughing when I was talking to him?"

"Sam wanted us to surprise you, but Mitchell kept trying to tell you so she tickled him."

We both laugh at that. Our former CO could be quite childish when she was in a good mood and high on caffeine at the same time.

"Anyway, Keller told me to send both of you up to the infirmary when you got back."

Sheppard grabs my arm as McKay tells us this.

"Yeah, we'll head up there now."

* * *

We walk up to Keller's den, where she is waiting for us. Sheppard greets her.

"Hi, Doc. What do you need us for?"

"I need your help. There's a particular member of your staff that has been avoiding the infirmary, and has actually skipped a couple of appointments, since we arrived here."

I cringe slightly, as I had been hoping that the doc wouldn't tell Sheppard about that. His grip on my arm tightens slightly as he replies.

"Sure, Doc. We'd be glad to help; who do you need us to yell at?"

"Ok, do you think you could convince your executive officer that mandatory does not mean optional?"

"I'll make sure he understands, Doc."

"Now then, since your both here already do you think that he would mind if I went and did his monthly physical that was due last month?"

"I'm sure he won't mind, will you Colonel?"

"No Sir, Doc Keller can go ahead if she wants to."

"Good, and just to make sure you behave I'm going to sit here and listen, ok?"

"Yes, Sir."

Sheppard smirks at me, and claps me on the shoulder, before walking over to the closest chair and sprawling out in it.

* * *

What seems like hours later, I am finally release from the Doc's evil clutches, and back into Sheppard's custody. It's obvious by now that Sheppard's known about me skipping my physicals since before we went to his place. Which means that most, if not all of the command staff here are in on the plan to save me from my self, to use a phrase my sister uses to describe how she will have to deal with me at some point in the future. Sorry Erin, but someone is doing before you can.

Sheppard follows me silently as I walk back to my quarters. When we arrive I swipe my hands over the door controls and walk in. Sheppard follows. I collapse, face first, on my bed, leaving the chair for the Colonel. To my surprise though he sits down on the edge of my bed, and starts undoing my shoelaces.

"I can do that myself you know."

My voice comes out muffled, because of the pillow I have my face buried in.

"Yeah, but if I don't do it now, you'll fall asleep with your boots on again." He replies as he pull the boot off my left foot, and starts on the right one.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because your feet will kill you in the morning if you sleep in your combat boots again."

"No, not this. Well, this, and everything else," I roll over onto my back, so that I can see him, "why have you gotten the entire command staff to help you tame me? No one else has ever bothered."

"You're worth it Evan. General O'Neill spoke to me when I chose you as my executive officer, told me I'd some issues to work through with you. My brother also warned me to never take anything you said at face value, when I saw him after Dad's funeral. He told me that he thinks that there is more to the story about you, your acquaintance, and Abbi, than meets the eye."

Fuck, I keep forgetting that David is Sheppard's elder brother, and that he know the 'official' version of what happened.

"Don't worry, he didn't tell me what had happened, he said that if I wanted to know that, I would have to ask you, little brother. Now unpack, and I'll see you in the Mess Hall at 1800."

Sheppard walks out then, leaving me to my own thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8

The Mess Hall is crowded when I walk in, slightly before 1800. As I start to manoeuvre my way through the tables I hear a piercing whistle. The same piercing whistle that Sheppard has been using to wake me up during our time away. I turn and face the direction that the noise came from. Sheppard is standing at a table on the balcony, his expression making it clear that I was expected to go straight over there, before going to get any food. I make my way over there, wondering who else is at the table. As I finally extricate myself from the maze of table, I trip. Not over a chair, or someone else's foot, but over my own bootlace that I couldn't be bothered retying when I left my quarters. I put one hand out to brace myself, and to stop myself from hitting the ground face first, but before it touches the ground, somebody catches me from behind. One arm wraps around my stomach, the other hand grips just under my left armpit, and they then lift me back to my feet. I stare resolutely at the ground, not willing to look my CO or whoever else is at the table. A familiar chuckle sounds from behind my back. I push away from the arms that picked me up and spin around. I stand on my lace again, and this time I hit the ground before anyone can catch me. I sit up and glare at David Sheppard.

I'm not upset out David's presence here; I figured he would eventually get commissioned by the IOA to build some of the new aircraft we're producing. It's a pity that Patrick isn't here to see what the Colonel has done, and is currently doing. Patrick never could shut up about how proud he was of Sheppard whenever anyone started in on me about joining the Air Force. It's a shame that David was never around to hear him say that, because the relationship between the two Sheppard boys would probably never have been so rocky if David didn't think that their Father was still angry with the Colonel.

I am annoyed though, that no one thought to tell me that Sheppard Enterprises had been in line for an SGC contract. If I had known I would have made myself scarce while ever David was around. He knows the official story of what happened between Meaghan and me, and I'm fairly sure that he has worked out at least part of the truth of what actually happened. It makes him a very dangerous person to have in the city. Even if he doesn't tell the others what happened, he can still push them in the right direction. I like the fact that no one knows what happened, and that up until now, no one has had time to realise that anything was actually wrong.

David is something of an unknown quantity too. I don't know if he will help the others in their plot to save me, or if he will just tell them to leave me alone. I suspect the former though, David is a Sheppard after all, and they seem completely incapable of leaving a puzzle, in this case, me, unsolved.

He's grinning at me, the same smile that is so rare to find on the Colonel's face, gracing his face easily. I feel the Colonel walk up behind me, and pull me back on my feet, before spinning me around, marching me across to the table, and depositing me in a chair.

"Do you think you could do your shoelaces up now?"

I glare at him. I'm off balance with David here, and before I can help it I snap back at him.

"Well, if it's so important, why don't you do it yourself?"

Everyone at our table sits in stunned silence at my uncharacteristic outburst. Teyla is the first to react, standing as she informs everyone that she must go and return to Torren and Kanaan. Everyone else quickly moves off as well murmuring various excuses, which I simply don't hear, until I'm left with just the Sheppard brothers for company. The colonel just points at a plate of food in front of me and tells me to eat. I do so, but after I finish about half, I don't feel like food anymore, I just want the upcoming confrontation with Colonel Sheppard over and done with. I push the plate away, only to have it pushed back by David, who simply glares at me. I push it back away, and David goes to push it back when the Colonel raises one hand in the air, telling him to stop.

"Dave, why don't you go back to your quarters? I'll be up later."

The Colonel's voice is soft, and David readily agrees. After he leaves Sheppard turns to look at me.

"My quarters, now." The command is explicit, and I follow him there not wanting to piss him off anymore than he already is. As we walk I gradually calm down, realising that it might not have been one of my best ideas to yell at Sheppard in the Mess, and that he has every right to be pissed at me.

Once we enter his quarters, and I am seated on the edge of his bed, he sits in chair opposite me and just watches. Apart from the occasional glance up, I keep my eyes firmly on the floor. After a couple of minutes, I stammer a quiet apology.

"What was that, Evan?"

"I'm sorry, sir," I repeat, slightly louder this time, "I was out of line in the Mess Hall, and it won't happen again."

"Yes it will."

"What make you say that sir?" A hint of annoyance is creeping into my tone and Sheppard just looks at me and raises one eyebrow. I mutter another apology.

"Accepted, but if you don't start trying to deal with things, they'll only get worse."

"I was coping _fine_ before."

"Do you really call going as white as a sheet, and then bolting because your daughter suggested you should marry someone, coping with it?"

"Yes! Well no, but, Oh, I don't know. I'm just trying to deal with it the only way I know how."

"I know. But as I have been trying to tell you, you have family now. Family who cares about you, and worries about you. You don't have to do this alone anymore."

I don't reply, and Sheppard let me just sit there and try to work things out in my own head. After what seems like a millennium, but is probably only about ten minutes, I break the silence.

"Her name was Meaghan Callaghan. You and Nancy certainly had a much more stable relationship, safer too."

I stop speaking again, memories of what happened too close to the surface, as were the emotions that go with them. As I struggled to gain control back, Sheppard sat down on the bed next to me just gathered me into his arms, and rubbed my back. The simple show of affection was just too much and I lost the battle with my emotions. Tears began trickling down my cheeks, and I eventually worked my way up to all out sobbing. Sheppard sat there with me through all of it. He was still there, holding me, like an elder brother is meant too, when my exhaustion finally got the better of me, and I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

I hate crying, and I especially hate sleeping afterwards. I wake up with itchy, bloodshot eyes, and feel as though I haven't had any sleep at all. So when I wake up after blubbering all over Sheppard, I am understandable not feeling all that great. I get dressed and head over to the infirmary. Keller has some eye drops that she has used on me before, that should stop my eyes from itching. As I am about to walk in, I hear Keller mention my name. I creep closer, wondering who she is talking to and what she was asking them. The first question is answered when I hear Sheppard's voice reply.

"I don't know how he is really. When it comes down to it, no one in this city knows much about him at all. He has kept so much to himself that I don't know how he copes. There was never even a glimpse to something was wrong, until it became impossible to hide. I _can't_ tell at this stage if he has been talking to me because he feels he has to, or if he is genuinely ready to let go of what happened. David thinks it the latter, but that's only from gut instinct rather than anything tangible."

"How does your brother know Evan?"

"Just after I entered the Academy, my Dad started doing business with his Dad. David went with Dad on one of the business trips to the West Coast. When he was over there he spent a couple of hours watching a teenager argue, yell, scream, shout and sulk at his father. He reminded David of me in my last few years at home. Part way through that argument, his father just cut him off and told one of the household help to get Evan in the car and take him back to school. The holidays weren't even half over at that stage."

"That doesn't sound anything like the man we know."

"No, it doesn't. David felt the same way when Evan went home four years ago. He was the quiet, unassuming man we now know. To David it seemed as though someone had finally broken his spirit. I've spoken to General O'Neill, most of it was gone by the time he started at the Command, and what was left disappeared after he lost Ritter on P3X-403."

"So, how does Abbi fit in to all this?"

"Abbi was born round about six months after Evan was transferred out of, the then, Colonel Callaghan's command. Her mother is Callaghan daughter."

"Do you have any idea of what happened?"

"David thinks that the official story is a load of BS. But apart from that I really have no idea."

"He won't tell you?"

"No. I was told that if I wanted to know what happened then I would have to find out off Evan."

I turn and walk away at this stage, not wanting to hear anymore. The concern in Sheppard's voice is something I've always wanted to hear, but it hurts that it has had to come from my CO rather than a member of my family. I reach my office and lock the door, before sitting down against it. The conversation between Jenn and Sheppard sounds far more like a pair of siblings worrying over a younger brother (despite the fact that I am older than Jenn), than a conversation between two members of the senior staff discussing a junior staff member.

I have a decision to make here. I can keep going like I always have been, and probably end up in a psychiatric facility when I finally break, or I can start to open up, let the others in, and let them take some of the burden from me. Although when I put it like that, it's not really a choice.

I sit there for a few minutes trying to work out how to tell Sheppard any of what happened, when I feel someone override my lock and open the door. I don't have time to react and fall backwards, knocking Sheppard flying. He drops the box of paper he was carrying, which promptly goes everywhere. As I lie there I realise just how ridiculous we must look, and start laughing. Sheppard seems startled for a moment before joining in. He climbs back to his feet, and then hauls me up. We make quick work of cleaning up the paperwork, before dumping it on my desk and then collapsing into the two chairs behind my desk. Sheppard is surprised by my good mood, but doesn't question it. We split the pile between us and start work.

After about an hour, I start reviewing the results of an inquiry the IOA started soon after we landed on Earth. It takes me around a full hour to read through in its entirety. The conclusion, and the recommendation based on it, is startling. The IOA had decided that to reduce the strain on members of the expedition, those with a spouse whose skill set could be integrated in the city would be employed and consequently join their spouse in Atlantis. Also, dependent children would also be allowed into the city. The plans need the Colonel and I to sign off on it before it can be implemented. The city is child proof, as we found out when Captain Phillips team were turned into children for forty eight hours, so they can't get into areas that aren't safe. The inquiry had addressed every issue that I could think of, and so I signed off on it, underneath the signatures of Richard Woolsey, Rodney McKay, and Jennifer Keller. I then passed it over to Sheppard, who scan it quickly, checked to see who had signed already, before adding his signature to the bottom.

He then turned to me and asked, "When are you going to bring Abbi over then?"

* * *

A/N - Sorry this has taken so long to post, real life has been crazy. I'm already working on the next chapter so it should be up within the week. - Jandii


	11. Chapter 10

That had to be the last question that I wanted to answer at that point in time. Abbi was precious, and I loved her dearly, but every time I looked at her I was reminded of just how screwed up her short life had been. I didn't know if I had the right to uproot her, and take her away from the only family she had ever truly known. Once she was in Atlantis, there would be no going back, as she was still too young to remember that there are some things that she is not allowed to talk about. I answered as honestly as I could.

"I don't know."

"Dave thinks she would do better over here than with James and Erin. Apparently she pines for you for weeks every time that you leave her to come back to Atlantis."

"I didn't know that. Erin just about refuses to tell me anything about how Abbi is. Says she's fine and if I were really worried about her, I'd resign from the Air Force and come home to help run the family business. I love my daughter, but the only people who have ever understood why I ran away at fifteen were your father, and later your elder brother."

"Why did you run away?"

"It was not long after Patrick's first visit to my Father's. He had sent me back to the private boarding school I attended because I had apparently embarrassed him in front of your Father and brother. One of the teachers who had stayed at the school to look after the students left there, told me I was a failure and was bringing shame onto my family. He said that the best gift that I could give them was to get lost."

"So you ran away?"

"Not exactly. I had access to one of my bank accounts, and it had enough in it to convince a judge to emancipate me. Once I had that paperwork, I signed myself out of the hell hole that had been home to me nine months a years since I was five, and started renting an apartment in town. I enrolled myself in the local public high school, and have never looked back."

"And approximately two years later you started at the Academy."

"Yep, best decision I ever made, although it severed what little contact I still had with my family."

Sheppard stood up then, as if sensing that I wasn't going to tell him anymore on that subject today.

"Are you coming to get lunch?" He asked me.

I nodded and stood up, taking my data tablet with me.

* * *

A/N – Hi, um, well, I really need to apologise for how late this is. RL got really, really crazy on me for a long time and only recently have I gotten my muse back. Sorry for how short this is, I will be writing more soon. And I have a beta(who will yell and scream and shout at me if I don't publish regularly .) My sister Izabel Forester (her pen name on FF) has taken on the job, and wants to read the rest of the story, so it should come soon (also she wants to read my next project which I have been talking about, that I refuse to start until I finish this one (it will be a massive Bones/Sherlock crossover)).


	12. Chapter 11

My last conversation with Sheppard managed to lift a great weight of my shoulders. Bringing Abbi to Atlantis would be hard, but I had friends, family really, here that would support me no matter what I did. Never mind that I wanted Abbi away from my father. He still is not happy about with my career choice, and I'm positive that the only reason he allowed me home that Christmas was that he was embarrassed every time people asked why I hadn't been home in so long. I've never understood how David, and Patrick before him, dealt with him on a regular basis. Admittedly i know Patrick broke his nose once, with a sweet right hook, but no one would tell me what it was about. The Colonel is most definitely his Father's son, stubborn as all hell, yet laid back, but if you manage to upset them, then all hell breaks loose.

Bringing Abbi to Atlantis could be the best thing for her. I love my sister, and her husband and children, but they've never had the connection with Abbi that I have, possibly because she can sense their antagonism toward my job. I don't know though. To bring her here, I would have to get new quarters, find someone to stay with her while I'm working, buy her clothes suitable for Atlantis (because the designer gear my sister buys her would be next to useless here), as well as anything else that girls of that age need. Bringing Abbi here is a permanent decision though, so I can't let her return to my sister if she decides she doesn't like it here. For security reason Abbi would be here until she was old enough to sign a confidentiality agreement of her own. Practically, she would be here until she started college.

"Ask her"

David's voice jolted me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Ask Abbi whether or not she wants to move in with you. She knows your work is classified, and that you can't talk about it, so she should understand that the move is permanent. Just give her a chance and let her make up her own decision."

"I don't know David. I can't guarantee that there will be any others her age here for a while. We have more than enough socially stunted people here already, just look at the science department."

"She'll get more rational human interaction here than she'll get at your sister's. Your father forced her to enrol Abbi in your old boarding school this year."

"Thanks David. I need to go talk to your brother, see if I can get some leave. I need to go rescue my daughter."


	13. Chapter 12

My sister still lives in the same house that we grew up in. Our Father lives there too. I stand in the driveway, much the same as I did three years ago. This time, however, the front door flies open. A ten year old comes flying out, curls framing her face, and brilliant blue eyes shining. She throws her arms out as she reaches me, and I grab her and swing her into the air. She laughs. Sounding free and happy, reminding me of the young children on M7G-677, Keras' people. She winds her arms around my neck and holds on like she never wants to let go.

While this reunion is going on, my sister walks out of the house. She stands on the steps, looking like a Queen, surveying her lands. Still holding Abbi, I walk over to her and greet her. She lifts Abbi from my arms, and tells her to go up stairs and clean her room. She puts her arm around my shoulders and leads me inside.

We walk up to her study, which Erin only uses when she doesn't want to be interrupted. I open my mouth to speak, but she beats me to it.

"David told you about Abbi's schooling situation?"

I nod in reply.

"Good. Can you take her, or do you of someone who can take her?"

"I can take her with me in two months time."

Erin looks up sharply, obviously never expecting that I would be able to have Abbi live with me.

"Our base is being cleared for families to join us there."

She grins at me, and for the first time since I left home I see the camaraderie that we had when we were kids, and it seemed like it was us against the world.

I reach out to put my hand on her shoulder; however she grabs my hand, and pulls me into a hug.

"David pointed out a few things to James and me. His brother had realised you were from our family, and asked why you hadn't appeared on the guest list for his wedding to Nancy. When David explained that we hadn't been in contact with you since you went to the Academy, until about three years ago, he promptly asked if he could borrow Abbi for your promotion ceremony. David asked us, and also invited us along. I don't think anyone expected Abbi to do what she did."

"Cadman wasn't bothered by it. I spoke to her not long ago, and she told me not to be an idiot. She flattered by Abbi's observations."

"Good. Do you have anyone who can take Abbi until you can take her to your base?"

"Yeah, I can find someone. Why, what's going on?"

"Dad is going on. I don't know what happened. He just stated giving her a hard time all of a sudden. He just pretended she didn't exist before. I want her out of here before he can do anything to hurt her."

"Ok. If I take her with me today, and leave you an address, can you ship the rest of her belongings to me later?"

"Always, Ev. Always."

""I'll go get her then. I'll see you later."


	14. Chapter 13

One thing about being friends with David Sheppard that is greatly beneficial to those around him is his ability to anticipate the needs of those around him. By the time I arrived back in Colorado Spring with Abbi, he had already set up a room for her at his house, and had collected information about the schools in the area, something I hadn't even thought of. David and James, my brother-in-law, met us at the front door. James scooped Abbi up, the latter obviously pleased to see the former as he has been away on a business trip for a while now. They walk into the house chattering about school and other activities that Abbi's been involved in. David puts his hand on my shoulder and guides me into his office. Once there he pours me a glass of some type of alcohol, and pushes me into the closest chair. I slump down, the events of the past day enough to strip away the years of military training. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, resting it on the back of the chair. I take a sip of the drink before pulling a face at it. I don't often drink alcohol, off world ceremonies not included, because I tend to answer, truthfully, any question that is put to me.

I lower the glass to David's desk and push it away. I hear a knock on the door, and then muted whisper when David opens it. The door shuts again, but this time, David's partner in conversation is with him. It's the Colonel; I know the sound of his footsteps up the same way McKay's science team know the sound of his voice. He walks over, dragging another chair with him. He sits down and starts watching me. The door opens again, and this time David walks out, leaving me alone with his meddlesome brother.

We sit like this for about half an hour before Sheppard gets fidgety. He gets up and starts pacing the length of the room. I open my eyes, roll my head to the side and watch him. He's muttering under his breath about fathers and how some people (namely my father) don't deserve the title. I sit up properly, causing Sheppard turn abruptly. He grins at me and then pulls me up from my chair.

"Come on, you're going to introduce me to your daughter properly."

I roll my eyes at him, he's known Abbi longer than I have; she was at his wedding for crying out loud. He responds with an even wider grin, and pushes me out of the room.

We keep up a good natured conversation, namely the last football game between the Air Force and the Marine Corp. James and David all roll their eyes at us when we walk in. Neither is a big fan of sport unless it involves horses. Abbi is lying on her back, on the couch, with her feet going up the back, and her head hanging off the seat. She just grins at us before launching herself at us. I pick her up and she then proceeds to squirm around until she is on my back. She starts whispering in my ear about what she's going to do when she gets on base. Before I can make any suggests of my own, both mine and Sheppard's pagers started bleeping at us. Abbi quickly slid down my back to the floor, gave me one last hug, and told me to "get to work and stop being lazy." I thought Sheppard was going to suffocate then and there from trying to hold his laughter in. We say good bye to David and James, and head out the door.


End file.
